Un día tranquilo
by KimeShuga
Summary: Mientras estaba corriendo a su amor de color azul, se tropezó torpemente para conocer a cierta Equidna de color naranja y bastante tranquila que al ayudarle a bajar de un árbol, le da una oportunidad a Amy Rose de enamorar a cierto erizo que amo desde que lo conoció. ¿Cómo? Pues éntrale y lea! ONE-SHOT


**Hola Fanfictionences! **_Long time no see! pos estuve demaciado pero DEMACIADO desinspirada para seguir con mis fanfics, pero si me vuelven las ganas de seguir, obviamente lo sigo... les escribo más al final de este one-shot SONAMY pos sí, no queria dejar atrás esta pareja que me encanta además del shadamy._

_Este es un One-shot. Disfrútenlo!_

**Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen, son de SEGA. Y la imagen obviamente es de Sonic X.**

* * *

Un día tranquilo, muy sospechoso para él, podía caminar tranquilamente y sin tener razón para correr, ''que aburrido'' pensaba él mientras iba sin razón alguna por encima de un camino en medio de una selva tropical. Llevó sus manos detrás de su nuca y miró hacia el cielo recordando la última vez que vio a sus conocidos.

''Jajaja, No te preocupes Sonic, me iré a descansar, luego de algunas semanas volveré con intentar dominar al mundo, así que... SAL DE MI GUARIDA'' Le había dicho su archienemigo bigotudo y gordo como un huevo mientras lo sacaba a patadas con un robot que controlaba de su laboratorio.

''Lo siento Sonic, no tengo tiempo para correr contigo, debo estar preparado para un ataque sorpresa de Eggman'' Le había dicho apurado el zorrito de dos colas y pelo rubio con flequillo e ojos celestes mientras lo empujaba fuera de su taller lleno de robots y cosas científicas.

''No tengo tiempo para correr contigo, ¡Tengo que cuidar de mi esmeralda! Ahora que esa mujer murciélago esta suelta por ahí desde que le dejaron de pedir trabajo ¡tiene más tiempo para intentar robarme la esmeralda! ¡MEJOR LÁRGATE!'' Un equidna rojo de pelo largo y ojos violetas, muy fuerte y en forma lo lanzó desde esa isla flotante sin importarle lo más mínimo que el erizo no supiera volar.

''Lo siento mi amor pero tengo que estar atenta a ese tipejo que está siempre sobre mi esmeralda, no puedo correr ni aunque quisiera, no es cosa mía de todas formas, ¡bye bye!'' La mujer murciélago sensual y blanca como la nieve con ojos celestes y maquillada le explotó una clase de bomba con forma de murciélago más redondo en su cara para desaparecer entre el humo.

''Aléjate de mí Faker, no tengo ganas de competir contra ti, aunque ambos sabemos que yo soy más rápido ¡LARGATE!'' Le sacó a patadas un erizo parecido a él pero negro y de ojos carmesíes al igual que algunas líneas en su cuerpo y pecho blanco.

''Lo siento Sonic pero estoy buscando a Silver, no quiere hacerse cargo de sus acciones y tengo que castigarle, asique déjame en paz'' Le quemó una gata lila de ojos color miel y una piedra en su frente.

''No corro muy rápido Sonic, y tú lo sabes, además que estoy ocupado escapando de Blaze que me quiere rostizar, mejor vete o me descubrirá'' Con su telequinesis lo lanzó fuera de esos ductos de una tienda el erizo de color blanco y un pelo diferente a cualquiera muy original con ojos dorados.

-Woah… que aburridos que son todos…-Gritó molesto ese erizo azul mientras seguía caminando sin rumbo por ese camino lleno de quemaduras, moretones y heridas que ya no le causaba daño, estaba acostumbrado.

Todos sus amigos, enemigos y rivales le habían echado a patadas de donde se encontraban y le evitaban, no era ni siquiera su cumpleaños para que se alejaran de él para una fiesta sorpresa, aún así estaba aburrido y nadie quería jugarle una carrera ni siquiera la conejita menor de color crema quería tomar el té con él, estaba con su chao jugando a que era una princesa y él no quería ser un esclavo.

De repente se detuvo en seco, había escuchado unos arbustos moverse. Lentamente giró su cabeza hacia el arbusto de donde prevenía el sonido, cuando encontró el arbusto con su mirada se quedó quieto y ya no hacía ningún movimiento. El erizo sospechando de ese arbusto miró para otro lado pero rápidamente volvió a mirar a la planta y volvió a ver algunas hojas caer de ahí. ''Lo sabía'' Sonrió de lado ya entendiendo lo que ocurría.

-Ahh… estoy tan solo, si tan solo alguien me diera cariño…-Se hacía el dramático actuando solo para ese arbusto. Ahí se encontraba una presencia que él conocía muy bien, y esa presencia se mordía los labios para contenerse. ''Con que te contienes, ¿huh?'' Pensó al notar que la presencia se ocultaba muy bien.-…Nadie me quiere… me echan de todos lados… si tan solo alguien me demostrara un poco de amor… ahora que lo pienso… ¿Dónde estará esa chica que me encanta tanto?-Volvió a sonreír preparándose para correr en cualquier momento y como lo sabía de ese arbusto salió de un salto una linda eriza menor que él de color rosa y pelo corto con largas pestañas y ojos verdes vestía un traje de camuflaje como de la guerra.

-¡TRAMPOSO! ¡SABÍAS QUE ESTABA AQUÍ! ¡TE ATRAPARÉ!-Salió disparada de entre las plantas para correr hacia él.

-Jeje, al fin, estaba esperando esto desde la mañana-Susurró contento y comenzó a correr lejos de la eriza rosa quien se quitó el traje de militar para lucir su vestido rojo que siempre llevaba combinando su diadema del mismo color y sus botas con detalles blancos.

-OH VAMOS SONIKKU, ¡CASÉMOSNOS DE UNA VEZ!- Gritaba loca de amor mientras le corría con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Si me atrapas!-Le contestó divertido mientras corría fuera de esa jungla. La eriza se quejó pues eso era muy injusto, nadie podría alcanzar al ser con vida más rápida del mundo, pero ella se llenó de esperanza y corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡ ¿Lo dices enserio?!-Sus ojos se formaron como corazones llenos de amor, las ganas de atraparlo eran muchas pero él solo quería tener un propósito para correr y ese era un muy buen propósito.

-¡SOLO SI ME ALCANZAS!-Rio divertido, al fin podía correr, no le importaba si era ella quien le hacía correr, en verdad estaba agradecido de que le estuviera acosando, sin ese acoso no hubiera corrido hasta entonces.

-¡YA VOY!-Gritó enloquecida de amor y sin ver por donde pasaba se tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y calló embarrando su vestido y su cara.-Auchis…-Dijo con la cara en el suelo. Se levantó lentamente y el dolor en todo su cuerpo le hizo llorar como una niña. El erizo a quien amaba y quería con ella ya se había ido corriendo sin darse cuenta de que no le seguía más dejándola sola.-Me duele, me duele-Lloraba ella mientras se abrazaba de su rodilla raspada, estaba colorada y se veía como salía una gotita pequeña de sangre.-¡VOY A MORIR!-Exageraba mientras lloraba.

-Pssst, Hey señorita-La hizo detener su lloriqueo esa voz tranquila y serena. La eriza inocentemente miró por todos lados sin encontrar de dónde provenía esa voz tan tranquila y apacible.-Aquí arriba señorita-Y con esa indicación miró hacia arriba para ver a una equidna naranja de ojos azules y un traje de la antigüedad.-Hola-Le saludó como si nada aunque estuviera entre dos ramas del árbol muy incómoda.

-¿Huh?-Se limpió las lágrimas para ver mejor pero aún veía a esa chica sobre ese árbol atascada.- ¡Santos cielos!-Miró con asombro a la chica de ahí pero aunque estuviera en una situación incómoda sonreía despreocupada.- ¿Estas bien?-

-Amm creo que sí-Dijo aún con su voz despreocupada.-Pero quería preguntarle por qué llora-

-Es porque me caí… además de que el chico que me gusta se fue corriendo y si no lo atrapaba no se casaría conmigo…-Intentó levantarse sujetándose del mismo árbol.

-Ahh… es una pena de verdad… pero no llores, se te ve mal cuando lloras-Le sonrió otra vez sujetándose de su cabeza apoyando sus codos contra el árbol.

-Gracias-Se secó por completo las lágrimas.- ¿Quieres que te ayude a salir de ahí?-

-Ah, que amable, pues si no estás ocupada está bien-Dijo sin preocupación. La eriza subió como pudo el árbol y cuando llegó a estar cerca suyo le tiró con todas sus fuerzas hasta sacarla de ahí. Bajaron despacio del árbol y una vez abajo fuera del peligro de caerse estiró su brazo para presentarse.-Me llamo Tikal-La eriza estrechó su mano con la suya.

-Soy Amy Rose-Le regaló una sonrisa.

-Así que te gusta alguien-

-Sí, es mi eterno amor, nunca lo dejaré-Dijo con aires de esperanza y amor.- aunque no le agrade mucho esa idea… siempre corre de mí-Se volvió a deprimir.

-Oh, ya veo, a ti te gusta él pero él no a ti, ¿no es así?-Puso su mano sobre su hombro con el ceño fruncido con tristeza para darle apoyo.

-Sí, pero tengo la esperanza de conseguir su amor de una vez por todas-Se volvió a emocionar.

-Ah-Levantó su mano la equidna y la eriza algo confundida le dio la palabra.-Yo sé cómo hacer para que se enamore de ti-Bajó su brazo y dio unos pequeños saltitos de emoción.

-¿DE VERDAD? ¿Cómo?-Le prestó toda la atención posible. La chica equidna la llevó del brazo hacia otro lugar. Una vez dentro de una casa llena de baratijas la naranja la dejó descansar en frente de un estante y subió unas escaleras para buscar un frasco de color rojo con una etiqueta con forma de corazón. Bajó y se lo puso enfrente suyo.- ¿Qué es esto?-Lo agarró suavemente y le dio vueltas para mirar el líquido rojo que tenía dentro.

-Eso, mi nueva amiga, es una poción especial, bajo en calorías y con el efecto infalible de enamorar por completo a la persona que lo consuma-Juntó ambas manos mientras daba explicación. La eriza se volvió loca y en un ataque de emoción giró muchas veces con saltitos que en un acto torpe se le resbaló la poción de las manos y se quebró en mil pedazos al chocar contra el suelo. La eriza se tapó la boca con impresión y sintiéndose como una gran idiota y miró a la equidna quien no quitaba su sonrisa despreocupada.

-Lo siento-Le dijo lamentándose.

-Tengo muchos más y la receta también-Le dijo despreocupada la naranja y la rosa suspiró del alivio. Volvió de la escalera y le dio otro frasco, esta vez ella tuvo cuidado pero siguió mirando con ansias hacia el frasco.

-¿Y las instrucciones de uso?-

-Pues, debes ponerlo en alguna bebida o comida, cuando él lo consuma en donde lo hayas puesto, efectivamente se enamorará de la persona que haya puesto la poción, nada de que el que vea primero a ese amará, no, el que ponga esa poción será del que estará enamorado-Cada vez sonaba más interesante aquella poción, era diferente y aquello le atraía mucho a la eriza.

-Entendido-Asintió con la cabeza.

-Otra cosa, el efecto es hasta que muera, si quieres que se le salga el efecto tienes que decirme y te daré el remedio, Y otra cosa importante, no dará resultado o mejor dicho, no verás resultado si en verdad esa persona ya te ama mucho más de lo que puedas pensar…-

-Pues dudo mucho que pase eso… pero bueno, ¡gracias! ¡Te debo una!-Salió con toda emoción para hacerle un chillidog especial con ese ingrediente secreto. Una vez hecho ese platillo favorito del erizo, el siguiente paso era dárselo y asegurarse de que se lo comiera entero. Ella sabía exactamente donde estaba, siempre lo sintió en el corazón como si fueran el uno para el otro.

-… ¿Amy?...-Caminaba buscando a esa eriza perdida con una mirada confundida, ella no solía rendirse y se rendiría menos si le proponía casamiento a menos que le atrapara.-Que raro…-Susurró para luego rascarse la cabeza aun teniendo atención a lo que pasara en su alrededor.- ¿Le habrá pasado algo?...-Se preguntó preocupado.-…Nah yo creo que está bien-O no tan preocupado, siguió caminando pero volvió a darse cuenta que no tenía más un propósito para correr y suspiró.-Ven Amy, Amy, Amy-Volvió con la búsqueda. Ella con una caña de pescar tiró el chillidog en frente de su camino preparada para enrollar la cinta y no dejar que se escapara. Esperó el momento indicado y… no… no todavía…. No… no se dio cuenta. La eriza bufó molesta pero no se rindió. Sacó el chillidog del lugar donde no podía verlo su amado. Él siguió por otro camino y ella lo seguía a escondidas.

Entonces se le ocurrió otra idea, justamente pasaba por un puesto de chillidogs, entonces ella fue más rápida y antes de que él viera el puesto, secuestró al vendedor y le intercambió la ropa y le sacó el bigote, si, le dolió mucho, y si, el vendedor también estaba disfrazado por razones desconocidas que no le interesaron lo mínimo a la secuestradora que lo ató y le tapó la boca con cinta. Todo pasó tan rápido que ella ya estaba en el puesto de chillidogs como la vendedora.

''Bien, solo falta que venga Sonikku y ¡entonces le daré este chillidog del amor!'' De repente miró el ''chillidog del amor'' y se dio cuenta de que estaba sucio por haberlo tirado antes por su plan fallido. '' ¡Oh no! Sonikku no va a aceptar este chillidog sucio… debo cambiarlo'' Y en cuanto lo pensó lo tiró a la basura e hizo otro chillidog para ponerle la misma poción agachada detrás del puesto para que no le viera ponérsela. ''Listo'' Se levantó para ver a una fila larga esperando sus chillidogs de la eriza disfrazada.

-Quiero dos por favor-Dijo un chico junto a una chica mientras le miraba algo atontado. Ella vio tiernamente a la pareja e hizo dos chillidogs con mucho gusto.

-Aquí tienen, disfrútenlo-Dijo con tono de soñadora imaginándose lo tierno que se vería Sonic si pidiera dos chillidogs para darle uno a ella pero de repente recordó por lo que estaba ahí vendiendo esas comidas rápidas y sacudió su cabeza para buscar a su amor con la mirada. Él había visto la fila para comprar chillidogs pero al ver la larga fila, la poca paciencia que tenía, la cárcel en la que le meterían si se peleara con todos ellos por su comida favorita y que aún estaba buscando a la rosada, pasó de eso como si nada y la eriza lo vio irse lejos de ahí por lo que destrozó su disfraz y les tiró a todos ellos chillidogs recién hechos y cuando se fueron todos, buscó al chillidog especial y no lo encontró para su asombro.

-Rayos…-Miró sorprendida para sus alrededores y al frente suyo había un desconocido mirándole enamorado. Suspiró y lo noqueó con su martillo para luego escapar.-Joder, que difícil se hace esto…-Dijo mientras veía la botella con la poción.- Tal vez no le apetezca algún chillidog… pero eso es algo raro…-Caminaba buscándole lentamente para que se le ocurra algo antes de verle. Intentó hacérselo consumir en tartas irresistibles, en sodas en frente del cansancio, en agua potable, en comida china, en todo lo que se pueda consumir, pero nunca lo hizo ofreciéndoselo personalmente o sin sus disfraces y él nunca se lo aceptó o por desconocido o porque estaba ocupado buscando a la misma.

Se atardeció y ella miraba el cielo anaranjado despidiéndose del sol desde una terraza.-Uff… es inútil…-Miraba a la botella que le quedaba para un solo intento más. De repente se abrió la puerta de la terraza y Tikal pasó por ahí.

-¿Amy? … ¿Qué haces en mi terraza?-Preguntó confusa.-Creí que estarías disfrutando con tu enamorado…-

-Lo sé, pero aún no consigo que tome la poción…-Dijo la que estaba sentada sobre la columna mirando para el cielo.

-Bueno… tampoco es necesario que lo consuma este mismo día-Se rascó la cabeza.

-Lo sé pero quiero que mi romance tenga drama, y mira, la botella se acabará en un solo intento más…-Le demuestra la botellita con poco del líquido.

-Pero yo tengo más…-Le calló la eriza.

-¡Te dije que quiero que sea dramático mi romance! Por lo tanto, no me tienes que dar otra opción -Regañó la eriza.-Verás, te contaré mi resultado…-Y una vez que Tikal se acomodó, la rosada le contó todo lo ocurrido en ese día.

-Y pero… ¿Por qué no se lo diste personalmente?-Preguntó algo tímida la naranja y entonces la rosa le miró.

-Es porque sospechará de mí, y me rechazará como siempre, es obvio que no aceptaría algo que le dé, me tiene tanto miedo… si no fuera así, no correría de mí- Se explicó la eriza. El equidna asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que comprendía la situación.

-Pero no lo has intentado… a lo mejor si lo acepte, vamos, inténtalo, deja de lado la drama y ¡ve a buscarlo!-Le dio golpecitos débiles en el lomo y ella se puso firme y le miró.

-Tienes razón, ¡no gano nada si no lo intento!- Su mirada se volvió con la emoción que parecía tener un cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas. Se levantó y se despidió de la naranjada quien le deseó buena suerte para luego ir a su casa a preparar un último chillidog.- ¡Perfecto! –dijo ella mirando su chillidog que estaba hecho como para una propaganda para que el que la vea se babee y le dé ansias de comer aunque sea un bocado y luego todo entero. Ya le había puesto una pisca de la poción y el chillidog estaba listo para su amado erizo azul.

Por otro lado, ese mismo sujeto estaba mirando el cielo algo preocupado.-No la encontré… me pregunto dónde estará ahora…- La preocupación creció y él arqueó una ceja intentando pensar en donde estaba aquella loca de amor.

-¡Hey Sonic!- El nombrado se gira y ve a su amigo de dos colas y sonríe.-Ya me preparé para cualquier ataque sorpresa de Eggman, ¡la próxima le ganaré en los naipes! ¡Y ganaré la apuesta!- Le decía entusiasmado y Sonic le miró extrañado.- Quiero decir –se aclaró la voz- No podrá dominar al mundo… - Le dijo más serio por alguna razón.-De todos modos, ignora eso, ¿qué hiciste este día?-Le sonrió como si nada.

-Pues, como nadie quería correr conmigo, le dije a Amy que podría casarse conmigo si me atrapa, lo cual nunca pasará –dijo orgulloso de sí mismo pero luego borró su sonrisa.- Cuando me di la vuelta y paré de correr no estaba más ahí, me puse a buscarla pero no aparecía, asique dejé de correr y el resto de mi día se fue al drenaje y fue bastante aburrido mientras la buscaba, y no sé qué pasa con la gente de hoy en día, millones de personas me dieron muestra gratis para probar un montón de comidas diferentes… no sé, pero no se los acepté, estaban raritos… -mira para otro lado aún extrañado por lo que le pasó, aunque ustedes ya saben que esas millones de personas en verdad era una, y era la rosada.

-Oye, oye, oye… ¿Buscaste a Amy… y no apareció? Además que le propusiste matrimonio, ¡es muy raro de ella! Si yo fuera Amy y estuviera loca mente enamorado de ti y me dijeras eso, es obvio que no me rendiría tan fácil, además de ser Amy y rendirse no está en su diccionario… -Se sorprendió el pequeño zorro amarillo.

-Lo sé, es lo que me extrañó más, no puedo creer que no la encontrara… y me preguntaba dónde estaría ahora…-Llevó su mano al mentón para intentar pensar. De repente, como si fuera un milagro, escuchó esa voz llamándole.

-SONIKKUUUU –Fue lo que gritó ella mientras corría hacia él y su amigo. Sonic giró y vio a Amy, sonrió ampliamente y estaba por correr hacia ella en cámara lenta pero recordó que le propuso matrimonio por lo que se quedó cauteloso por cómo reaccionaría, si se acordara o no. Amy llegó a estar al frente suyo y le sonrió a Tails. –Y ¡hola Tails! –

-¡Hola Amy! –Le saluda Tails con una sonrisa.

Volvió a mirar a Sonic y sacó de atrás suyo un plato con un gran chillidog y se lo puso al frente.-Mira Sonic, te hice este chillidog, ¡es especial y es solo para ti!-Le dijo sonrojada la eriza. Sonic miró al chillidog y se le hizo baba por lo perfecto que se veía.

-Woah Amy, ¡te luciste! De hecho, hoy iba a comprarme uno pero la cola estaba muy larga, muchas gracias –lo agarró y estaba por comérselo pero le volvió a mirar y Amy se puso tensa como cómo le miraba. -¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? Creí a verte dicho que si me atraparas nos casaríamos –Le miraba sospechoso.

- Ahh… pues… es que… Creí que sería un camino más corto enamorarte llenando tu panza y luego conseguir tu corazón–le sonrió nerviosa y Sonic aún le miraba sospechoso pero luego le sonrió.

-Ah, ya veo, panza llena corazón contento, ¿no es así? –Rio un poco y Amy le siguió la corriente.

-¡Exacto! Ahora pruébalo, espero que te guste –Se agarró de sus manos mirándole con emoción esperando a que se enamorara mutuamente con ella.

-Vale, pero si no te has esforzado no creo que consigas enamorarme, además, no soy alguien fácil de enamorar, ya sabes – Se metió el chillidog en la boca y lo masticaba con las mejillas llenas.-Hmm, esta delicioso –le levantó el pulgar y dijo eso con la boca llena y Amy al notar que tragaba su creación y no cambiaba nada en él se comenzó a extrañar. –Nada mal, muchas gracias Amy –le sonreía Sonic y luego miró a Tails. –Tails, no vas a creerlo pero estaba delicioso, debes probarlo – y luego volvió a sonreírle a Amy.- ¡Debes hacerle uno a Tails!-

-Sí, ¡yo también quiero probar!-Dijo contento el zorrito. Amy aún quedó sorprendida por no ver algún cambio en su amado y apenas reaccionaba a lo que le decían. Estaba boquiabierta.

- Y Knuckles también debe probarlo, y Blaze, y Cream… -Decía Sonic mientras los contaba con sus dedos.

-¡Y Shadow y Silver!- Le recordó el zorrito.

-Nah, Shadow no porque es un amargado que no le gusta correr conmigo y las cosas picantes- Se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y Silver qué?- Le miraba sorprendido el otro.

-Y Silver no porque… por Silver, porque nadie lo quiere – Decía divertido Sonic y Tails le siguió la corriente.

-Jajaja, no seas malo Sonic, Jajaja –se reía Tails. Amy seguía ahí shokeada por notar como charlaban sin darse cuenta de cómo estaba ella y Sonic sin dar a algún síntoma de amor por ella. Dejó caer su cabeza y cerró los puños para luego mirarles con enojo.

-ERA UN CHILLIDOG SOLO PARA SONIKU, ¡PARA NADIE MÁS! ¡Y YA NO COCINARÉ OTRO!-Gritó sonrojada la rosada y luego se fue corriendo. Sonic y Tails se quedaron mirando cómo reaccionó y como se iba corriendo.

-¡Oye Amy! ¡Espera!, ¿qué te pasa?- Le gritó Sonic mirándole extrañado y solo había dado un paso para donde estaba ella.

-¡NADA! ¡NO ME SIGAN Y DEJENME SOLA! –Gritó frustrada la eriza y siguió corriendo dejando atrás a ambos amigos suyos sin tener alguna idea de que sucedía con ella. Ella corrió hasta llegar a la casa de Tikal y golpear la puerta ahora más tranquila pero con los ojos llorosos. Tikal abrió la puerta y la miró.

-Ay señorita Amy, ¿Qué sucedió? Descuida, ya te dije que tengo más pociones, ah cierto, quieres tu drama… -se tapó la boca y la eriza negó con la cabeza.

-No, no es eso, es que lo logré… pero no funcionó, es como si tuviera algún escudo en mi contra que cualquier forma de intentar enamorarlo no funciona, es como si fuéramos dos imanes contrarios… no puedo creer que no le hiciera efecto… -Se tapó la cara y se acercó a Tikal para apoyarse en ella en forma de consuelo.

-Ayy no puede ser… tranquila, no pasó nada… - le daba leves golpecitos en la espalda mientras la recibía.- Es raro que no le surgiera efecto… después de todo es una poción infalible, ósea que no puede no funcionar… -Le consolaba con su voz suave.

-Pero… no dio ninguna señal de amor por mí, es obvio que no funcionó… -le lloriqueó como una niña. Tikal frunció el ceño y deformó su boca al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y le dio una cachetada a Amy quien se quedó sorprendida por tal acto y se agarró de donde le golpeó.- ¡Ay! ¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¿Por qué me golpeas en un momento así? –Sacó su martillo bastante molesta.

-¡NO SEAS TONTA! ¿Qué te dije sobre las instrucciones de uso?- Se cruzó de brazos y esta vez habló un poco más fuerte. Amy aún confundida negó con la cabeza.

-Pero si lo puse en un chillidog y se lo comió entero, hice todo lo que me dijiste pero no funcionó, ¿qué me estás diciendo?- Le miró enojada. Tikal le abofeteó otra vez.-AUUU –Levantó el martillo molesta pero Tikal le siguió hablando.

-¡De eso no! ¡RECAPACITA! ¡Te dije que no dará resultado o mejor dicho, no verás resultado si en verdad esa persona ya te ama mucho más de lo que puedas pensar! ¿ESQUE NADIE ESCUCHA LAS COSAS IMPORTANTES? –le grita al cielo y Amy se agarró de sus ambas mejillas recordando cuando le dijo eso.

-¡OH POR CAOS TIENES RAZÓN! ¿Cómo pude olvidar eso? Perdón por gritarte aunque me pusiste peor cuando me abofeteaste… 2 veces, Muchas gracias Tikal, nunca olvidaré todo lo que hiciste por mí –le abraza fuerte y cuando sintió que era suficiente la soltó aun sonriendo y guardó su martillo. – ¡Nos vemos! De verdad muchas gracias, ¡te debo una! ¡Perdón por ser tan idiota!- Dijo mientras salía corriendo de ahí. Tikal le sonrió y se despedía con su mano.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡No me debes nada, tú me sacaste del árbol, ya estamos a mano!- Le gritaba cuando ella ya estaba lejos y se detuvo y le miró extrañada.

-…¡ ¿Qué?! –le respondió aún lejos.

-¡QUE NO ME DEBES NADA! ¡PORQUE ME SACASTE DE ENTRE LAS RAMAS! –Le repitió y la eriza entendió tarde lo que le decía.

-… AHH… VALE… ¡GRACIAS! –y siguió corriendo para su camino mientas Tikal seguía despidiéndose con la mano. Amy volvió con Sonic y esta vez estaba solo caminando para su casa aún confuso por la actuación de Amy pero de repente sintió las manos de Amy atraparle. Se giró y la vio sonriendo. – ¡Te atrapé! – Le sonreía como si lo que pasó antes no fuera nada. Sonic sonrió y sacó sus manos de encima pero aún le agarraba de estas.

- Es cierto, pero mi propuesta ya terminó cuando dejaste de correrme, por lo tanto, no me casaré contigo –Le decía divertido. Le encantaba jugar con ella de esa forma. Amy infló los cachetes pero luego le sonrió.

-Vale, como digas –le sonrió para la sorpresa del azul. Le miró extrañado a su sonrisa despreocupada y divertida, pues esta vez no se quejaba de no ganar lo que quería.

-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo que como diga?- Frunció el ceño mientras se quejaba. Amy rio un poco.

-¿Te molesta? Jeje…- Sacó sus manos de las suyas y las escondió detrás de ella. –Te amo mi querido Sonikku- Le dijo con una tierna sonrisa que provocó que Sonic se sonrojara y se pusiera nervioso pero rio intentando ocultarlo.

-Je, eso ya… eso ya lo sé… eres bastante insistente… sabes que no… que no correspondo a esos… esos sentimientos… -se rascó su mejilla intentando parecer natural pero su sonrojo ya lo delataba. Amy ya sabía la razón por la que la poción no le funcionó por lo que no había escapatoria para su héroe. Ella aun sonriendo lo abrazó.

- Lo sé… se la verdad- Le dijo aun abrazándolo con ternura y él quedó sorprendido por su actitud.

-… ¿A qué viene eso?- Preguntó confundido. Amy se separó y con una sonrisa divertida puso su dedo índice en su propia mejilla.

-Te quiero como amigo Sonikku, pues a mí me gusta otro chico ahora –Se rio divertida. Sonic quedó paralizado.

-E-ESPERA ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te gusta otro chico?- Se puso bastante molesto, era la idea de Amy, pues quería saber si era celoso, y si lo era.

-¡Tehehe! –Se rio divertida ella, disfrutando ese momento con él.

-¡No te rías! ¡EXIJO SABER QUIÉN ES! –Le gritó bastante celoso y Amy solo se reía y se fue corriendo.- ¡ESPERA! ¡NO PUEDES HUIR DE MÍ, AMY! –Y le corrió e insistió en que se lo dijera, y de algo serio para él, se volvió un juego para ambos y se rieron juntos haciendo que los celos ya se tranquilizaran y siguieran teniendo un buen momento, juntos.

-Sabes Amy… no vuelvas a decir eso… ¿oíste?- Le regañaba Sonic sin evitar sonreír algo sonrojado.

-Sí, oí... no amaré a nadie más que no seas tú- Le abrazó con ternura y él le correspondió el abrazo.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Y ahí, ya sé, me odian por no hacer que se besen, pero yo soy así, más amor en palabras y abrazos (?) **

**Bueno, como dije, estaba sin inspiración y deje a Sonic de lado para ir con otros fanatismos, ya se, odienme (?) pero son gustos y yo respeto sus gustos, y además, no significa que deje de querer a Sonic y sus preciosas parejas, no, ESO JAMÁS, y bueno, si les gusto dejen algún review, ya se que les da flojera escribirme algo pero cualquier cosa, aunque sea un "dsakjdkalsf" es suficiente para mi :3 Seguiré los otros fanfics esos quedeje tirados por ahí, como el "Corazón con venda" o el "Estudia" sé que lo seguiré, lo sé, lo presiento (?) solo dejen que mi inspiración salvaje aparezca XD.**

**Gracias a los que me stalkean y leen todo de mi, omg, me siento acosada pero con amor (?) XDD okno, los amo también (?)**

**Y eso fue todo! Nos leemos y gracias por leer este One-shot :3 *corazoncito corazoncito*(?) bien cursi, así...**


End file.
